So he would always have a friend
by Lovetoday2012
Summary: There once was a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely. When he could fight his loneliness no longer he took an axe, and split himself in two. From one half came Wolf, reckless and insatiable, and the other half Lamb, merciless and unattainable. Together they are Kindred. This is a two-shot starting on the night Kindred was split, and how a dear pup won over a little lamb


_It's cold and dark. I'm scared. I'm alone. So alone. So sad. So low. So…. HUNGRY._

The pup's eyes opened slowly and he yawned before running his tongue over his chapped lips. A small jolt of pain startled him, and the taste of iron trickled down his tongue. _Blood_ , he thought, and reaching carefully with his hand he ran his fingers along his teeth. _Sharp._ Retracting his hand he noticed his fingertips in the pale moonlight, and gasped delightedly when he noticed thick, dark claws. He quickly examined his feet, and found that instead of lying flat, his feet were hooked and rested on clawed toes. Curiously he flexed them; _Strong,_ he thought in wonder, _quiet, fast._ The idea of moving fast caused his heart to speed up in anticipation, and he realized that he, more than anything, craved speed. He needed run, he had to chase. _Chase_. No sooner had he thought the word than he noticed another something behind him, looking over his shoulder, he spotted a strange furry thing beating back and forth quickly. Yipping in delight he took chase and spun around on all fours, trying to catch the strange creature furry thing with all his strenght. He had yet to realize that the furry thing was a tail, specifically his tail, and would have continued his game had he not heard the sound of a small, frightened whimper.

The little wolf-boy froze, his ears cocking toward the sound. The sound of a vulnerable animal reminded him of the gnawing hunger that had awoken him, and he clicked his teeth together in eager anticipation. Looking around the pup sniffed the air, and his mouth watered at an intoxicating scent. It smelled fresh, like it had been washed in moonlight and morning dew, and baked especially for him.

Sniffing purposefully, the pup moved toward the scent, and wrinkled his nose when it was overpowered by something tinny and sickly. Frowning, he noticed an inky liquid coating the floor, the walls, furniture, and even him. His paws were covered in the stuff, and giving it a quick lick he shuddered and spat. _Blood_ , _bad blood._ He wiped at his tongue in disgust, and moved to the other side of the room, where an overturned table lay by the fireplace. Peeking his head around, he finally found his prey.

Lying curled up on the floor was a shivering little lamb, and while the rest of the room was either covered in blood or in ruin, she was somehow untouched. There was not a single drop of blood on her, and her wool seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight that shone through the window. Transfixed, the pup approached, eyes wide and mouth agape. She was so small and frail, she looked… _delicious._ Suddenly predatory yellow met cerulean blue, as the lamb blinked innocently up at the boy. Brighter than the stars and deeper than the sea, her eyes burned before him like the blue from the brightest flame, surrounded by delicate white lashes, above a sweetly upturned nose and flower petal lips.

"Are you going to eat me?" she whispered, voice soft like a breeze and lilting like a song. His ears twitched at the sound, and he cocked his head to the side. She was still shaking, her breaths coming out in little visible puffs. The pup moved forward, and although her trembling increased, she did not make a move to run. He circled her, sniffing her sweet scent and coming ever closer. Finally the two were nose to nose, and he sniffed along her cheek to her chin and throat. He could hear her heart thumping quickly in her chest, and felt his own racing in time. She smelled so good and he was so hungry. He bared his teeth and growled low, possessively, before biting down slowly on the crook of her neck, drawing drops of silver blood and a pitiful whimper from the lamb. When he was satisfied he licked the wound, proudly thinking about how now everyone would know that this pretty little lamb was his, and his alone. _Mine._ Contentedly, he pushed his thoughts of hunger to the side, and after rubbing his face against hers, he curled up around her and settled down to rest. He would get something to eat for himself and his little lamb tomorrow.

First there was unimaginable loneliness. Vague images swirled through my mind, memories of people full of hate and fear, and a man surrounded by darkness, violence, and death. Wherever the man went the others would flee, eyes wide with terror when he pursued them, and filled with loathing when they had no choice but to approach him.

He was a young man, pale and tall with a handsome face and the loveliest eyes. In the dark they glowed a dark golden hue like the sky at dusk, and shimmered starlight blue in the light. His hair fell in dark waves about his face, soft with a gentle curl. He moved like lightning across the land, just as magnificent, just as bright, and just as destructive. He was shunned, hated, and hunted.

He watched their approach from his window, and I watched him. I saw him turn to the fireplace and pick up a long object with a menacingly sharp end. Holding it in his hands we both looked at it, and then, he looked at me and smiled, as if he could see me there with him. His smile was roguish and reckless, and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Then the door burst open, and people swarmed the room screaming for blood. I cried and begged him to run. They made to grab him but before they could get close, he took an axe and to my horror, split himself in two, right… down…. The middle.

I awoke, cold, confused and in pain. I was lying on the ground, in a dark room by a fireplace that had long gone cold. The room was in ruins, and blood splattered the floor and walls around me. I was alone. I shivered and whimpered pitifully. _Please help me_ , I begged. _Please find me_. _I'm so alone and frightened._ _Please come, I don't want to be alone._

A faint rustle of sound, familiar golden eyes. A wolf.

"Are you going to eat me?" I ask. The wolf boy doesn't speak, but cocks his head and continues to appraise me. When he's on me I know I should be afraid, but I'm not, even when he bites me. He does it carefully, reverently, and does his best to lick away the pain. When he pulls back he seems pleased with himself, as his tail starts to wag and his fangs are bared in a roguish grin. Nuzzling ear and pulling me close, he buries his nose in my pale hair, inhales deeply and let's out little sounds of approval and contentment.

"Does this make us friends now, dear wolf?" I ask. I get a little woof as affirmation and although he can't see it, I smile.

I burrowed closer to him, "We should make an oath, so that we are sure to always have a friend," I whisper. Taking his silence as consent I continue nervously, "It shall go like this; I say: 'And everywhere wolf went, lamb would be sure to follow. Then you say, 'And everywhere lamb went, wolf would be sure to follow.' That way we pledge to always be together and always have a friend."

I feel one hand squeeze mine and finally close my eyes.

It is still cold, it is still dark, but I am no longer alone.

"Goodnight dear wolf."

 _Goodnight little lamb._


End file.
